


Smiling Up At Me

by MagpieMorality



Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [88]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, new relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23480551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMorality/pseuds/MagpieMorality
Summary: From this prompt:“Am I your lockscreen?” “You weren’t supposed to see that.” - pre-romantic or brand new first relationship (like highschool or something) logicality?
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [88]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638634
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35
Collections: David's Fic-Rec Friday Recommendations Collection





	Smiling Up At Me

**Author's Note:**

> From this prompt:
> 
> “Am I your lockscreen?” “You weren’t supposed to see that.” - pre-romantic or brand new first relationship (like highschool or something) logicality?

“Morning!” Patton chirps when Logan sits down at his desk. He turns to smile at his... sort of maybe boyfriend? It’s weird, they’ve done the whole you like me, I like you conversation but that’s it, so. 

“Morning,” Logan replies, fighting down a blush and a silly smile. “Did you uh, did you sleep well?” 

“I did!” Patton nods, scooting over on his chair as the noise of homeroom grows around them, students filing steadily in. “And I-”

Logan’s phone buzzes as probably Virgil texts him, and when he reaches to quickly check the notification he realises his mistake. He looks up to see Patton, mouth slightly parted, gazing at the screen. “Am... I your lock screen?” He asks quietly. 

Logan winces. “You weren’t supposed to see that. It’s weird, I know, I should just change it back but the picture was so good and it was from-”

“From my birthday, at the beach, I remember,” Patton interrupts, chewing on his lip. “So, maybe this is okay then?” He adds, and Logan is confused until he pulls his own phone out and shows the home screen is a picture of Logan from the exact same day, just later, when they’d gone back to Patton’s for ice cream and movies. 

“That’s me!” Logan says in surprise, and Patton grins at him bashfully, reaching out to touch his hand. 

“It is. I thought if we were, well, dating, then it was the right time to do it, but between you and me I’ve wanted to have it this way for a while.” 

“Really?”

Patton’s reply is interrupted by the bell and their teacher, but as he scoots back to his own desk he nods, and Logan glows with the warm feelings for the rest of the morning. 


End file.
